The Angel of the lord & the tiny Winchester
by 6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: Written for a prompt in the Dean-focused hurt/comfort comment-fic meme #5. Castiel takes little Dean to the park, while Sam's busy. De-aged!Dean, Protective!Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ANGEL OF THE LORD AND THE TINY WINCHESTER**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wouldn't mind keeping Dean.**

**Written for ****a prompt in the Dean-focused hurt/comfort comment-fic meme (#5)  
>PROMPT-<strong>** (Dean's de-aged) Maybe Sam needs a break, or is too busy making the cure, so Castiel takes Dean to the park? I have this image of Castiel pushing Dean on a swing. Castiel is not the least bit immune to Dean's cuteness and buys him some ice cream, and wipes Dean's mouth off with a napkin.**

**CHAPTER ONE  
><strong>

"Sammy Sammy Sammy, come pway wif me pees?" asked the tiny three year old, coming into Bobby's kitchen with his fluffy teddy in his arms to see his big brother cleaning up the kitchen.

Sam turned to the little boy, who was looking up at him with a hopeful expression on his tiny cute freckled face. "I can't, little man."

"Why?" whined Dean, bottom lip poking out.

"I'm busy right now, but I promise I'll play with you later. Go watch some more Spongebob."

"B-But... but I's want pway. Where Mr Bee-bee?"

"Bobby's gone out to help with... er... He's gone to help one of his friends," Sam told him. Bobby was actually out trying to find more information on how to reverse the spell the witch had cast upon Dean, but obviously he couldn't tell Dean that.

Dean lowered his head sadly, and squeezed his teddy bear. "I sad," he mumbled, before turning away, and walking back into the living room to watch some more cartoons.

Sam sighed and watched him go. He was feeling guilty, but he was too busy to play right now. He wished there was someone else he trusted enough to look after his little brother and play with him, but the only one he trusted was Bobby, and he was out.

"Castiel," he whispered, a smile forming on his face at the thought of the angel playing with a little Dean.

Castiel suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen after hearing his name. "You called, Sam?"

"WHOA!" yelled Sam in shock, placing his hand on his chest to calm his racing heart. "Could you give me a warning when you do that please?"

Cas tilted his head slightly. "Dean always says that."

"I'm not surprised. You could give us a heart attack if you don't quit it."

"SAMMY SAMMY! WHAT NOISE?" yelled Dean, running into the kitchen after hearing Sam's startled yell. He skidded to a stop, and stared up at the stranger with wide green eyes. "Who's you?"

"This is a fr-" started Sam, but he was interrupted by Castiel.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord."

Dean gasped, a big grin lighting up his face. "Angel? My mommy say angels wook after me. You wook after me?"

"Indeed. I watch over you as do many others."

"You my fwiend. Come." Dean stepped forward, and took hold of the angels hand. "I wittle Deanie. You my bestest fwiend ever and ever," he said with one of his sweetest smiles. He grabbed the trench coat and started pulling himself upwards.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Want hug," Dean pouted when he couldn't climb up. "Has hug, Cashtul?"

Castiel looked at Sam, confused.

"Pick him up. He wants to hug you."

"Okay." Castiel lifted the little boy up, but held him away from his body.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Hold him closer and give him a proper hug, he's not a nuclear device."

"What if he bites me? Dean Winchester can be very violent."

"He's a child, not a Rottweiler. Hold him close to your body."

Castiel very carefully brought Dean closer to him, as if he was expecting the kid to suddenly attack.

Dean giggled, and threw his arms around Castiel's neck. "Hiya Cashtul."

"Sam, he is trying to strangle me," said Cas, trying to pull away. He wasn't familiar with human contact.

"He's being friendly, he loves hugs. Hug him back, don't be mean." Sam was smiling, but deep down he was a little worried about Dean immediately accepting the stranger as his friend, even though he knew Castiel would rather die than hurt Dean.

Castiel nodded, and wrapped his arms around the tiny body and held him close.

"You pway wif me pees?" Dean asked his new best friend, bouncing in his arms.

"Er..." Cas looked over at Sam, who nodded back at him. "Okay."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" cheered Dean, throwing his arms in the air in celebration. "You come see Hugsy. He my's teddy."

"Very well," Castiel said, carrying Dean into the living room.

When they made it into the room, Dean pointed at the floor, which was littered with loads of toys. "Sit dere."

Castiel nodded, and sat down where Dean wanted him to.

"Fank you Cashtul." Dean giggled, and crawled away to grab his favourite teddy. "Dis Hugsy. He give biiiiig hugs. Hug," he told him, thrusting the teddy in the angel's face.

Castiel reluctantly accepted the teddy and gave him a hug. "It is a very nice... hug."

Dean giggled again, and clapped in excitement. "Wook dis," he said, reaching over for his robot.

* * *

><p>Sam continued cleaning the kitchen to the music of Dean's laughter, which warmed his heart. He was glad Castiel had agreed to keep the little boy company.<p>

When the sound died down, he frowned and walked over to the door to see if everything was okay. He had to laugh when he saw the sight before him.

Castiel was sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding Dean's teddy in his arms. Dean was standing beside him brushing the angel's hair, making it stick up everywhere.

Hearing Sam's chuckle, Dean turned to his brother with a huge grin. "Hiya Sammy. I make Cashtul pwetty."

"Yeah. He looks great, little man," praised Sam, ignoring the glare the angel shot his way.

"You pwetty, pway wif my car," Dean said, reaching over for his blue car and his black one.

"Thank you," said Cas, taking the blue car, a tiny smile crossing his face.

"Wight den." Dean moved away slightly, and started moving his car backwards and forwards. "Do dis."

Castiel nodded, and copied Dean's movements.

"Has wace see bestest car," said Dean, his car shooting forwards and up into the air.

Castiel's head tilted slightly to the left. "To my knowledge road vehicles cannot fly."

"Dis spesal," Dean told him in a whisper. He waited for Castiel to join him, and gasped when the angel made his car move forwards without touching it. "WOW!"

Sam smiled too, and watched the angel move his fingers, making the car change directions.

Dean got up, and started chasing the car as it drove around the room, giggling his little head off.

This seemed to amuse the angel, and for the first time in thousands of years, Castiel laughed.

* * *

><p>Dean was chasing the car around the living room for ten minutes before he got tired, and went to sit on Castiel's knee.<p>

"Hiya Cashtul. Dat funny."

"Yes. It was very amusing," said Castiel, lips twitching slightly.

"What dat mean? It mean cow sing?"

Castiel frowned. "Cows do not sing."

"But... but you say amoosing. Cow say moo," Dean told him, as if the angel didn't already know what sound a cow made.

"Amusing means something that is funny. But it would be amusing if cows could sing."

Sam was watching the two with a smile. "Since it's very warm today, why don't you take Dean to play in the park?"

"Park?" asked Cas, looking up at Sam with wide eyes, the expression on his face was almost comical.

"Yeah, a park. You know, one of those things where children play on swings and stuff."

"I know what a park is, Sam," said the angel, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Dean's whole face lit up in excitement. "Ooh ooh. We go park pees, Cashtul?"

"I don't..." Castiel stopped when Dean's eyes went big and round, and his bottom lip poked out.

"Pees Cashtul? Peeeeeees go park?" Dean begged, giving the angel a hug. "Pees. Woves you Cashtul, pees we go park?"

Castiel looked over at Sam with a helpless expression.

Sam grinned, and folded his arms. "Go on, try to say no to him."

"Dean..." Cas pulled back slightly, tilting Dean's head up to look at him. "I have work to do. I do not have the..." Dean's eyes watered, and his lips trembled as he started getting upset. "We are going to the park."

"W-Weally?" asked Dean, another grin forming on his face. "Ooooooh." He jumped up, and ran over to get his jacket. "COME!"

Castiel looked surprised at the sudden change in the little boy. "If you need me, I will be at the park," he told Sam, standing up.

Sam laughed, and watched Dean grab his jacket from the hallway. "It's impossible for me and Bobby to say no to him. He could ask me to go kiss a clown, and I'd probably do it."

"I once disobeyed God, and have refused to do many questionable things, but I could not say no to Dean when he gave me that look. Does he have powers?"

"In a way, yeah. We call it the magic of the puppy dog eyes," Sam told him, smiling when Dean ran back over. "Hey little man."

"Hiya Sammy. Hewp me," said Dean, holding his jacket out to his big brother to help him.

Sam took the jacket, and knelt before his brother to dress him in it. "Okay then. You have to promise me to be very good, and do everything Castiel tells you, alright?"

"Yes Sammy," said Dean with a serious expression. "Deanie woves Cashtul. He my bestest fwiend."

Taking a deep breath, trying to keep control of his emotions, Sam zipped the jacket up. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you awell, Sammy." Reaching up, Dean threw his arms around Sam's neck and gave him a hug. "Bye bye. Woves you."

"Love you too, little man," whispered Sam, closing his eyes as he held him.

Several minutes later, the brothers pulled away. Sam stood, and looked at Castiel, but continued running his fingers through the soft blond hair. "I'm trusting you with the most important thing in my life, so you better look after him, or I swear to god..."

"You do not need to use profanity to God," Castiel told him frowning, not understanding what he meant. "He did not do anything."

Sam rolled his eyes again. "It's just an expression. Don't let him get hurt, okay?"

"I will guard him with my life, Sam," Castiel told the worried Winchester.

Sam nodded. "Good. Bye kiddo. Make sure you have loads of fun, you hear me?"

"Yes Sammy," answered Dean, running over to his new friend. "Come Cashtul."

Castiel lifted Dean into his arms, and nodded at Sam. "Do not worry, Sam. He will be safe with me," he said, before suddenly disappearing.

"NO, DON'T..." yelled Sam, but he saw it was too late.

Sam sighed, and shook his head. He hoped Castiel didn't reappear in the middle of the park and scare the kids half to death.

* * *

><p>A safe distance from the park, the angel and the little boy reappeared.<p>

"WOW! DAT COOL!" yelled Dean in excitement, bouncing up and down in Castiel's arms. "Again again."

"Not right now. We are going to the park," Cas told him, lowering him to the ground and taking his hand.

"Awwww." Dean pouted for a minute, but as soon as the park came into view, he started squealing and jumping. "WOOK WOOK! CASHTUL WOOK! Ooooh," he squealed, running forwards, tugging on the angel's hand. "HUWWY UP!"

"I am going the adequate speed for a walk," Castiel told the excited Winchester, but he sped up anyway.

Dean frowned, and looked up at Castiel. He liked his new friend, but he was very strange.

When the two entered the park, they noticed there weren't too many children around, which made Dean grin.

Castiel looked around at the children and all the equipment with an almost fearful expression. Even though he had studied the behaviour of humans for thousands of years, he had never taken a child to a park before. He wasn't a hundred percent sure of what to do.

"CASHTUL!" yelled Dean, pulling his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I apologise, Dean. I was thinking." Castiel looked down at Dean, who was still smiling, which made him smile back. "What would you like to do first?"

"Um... Go dat pees?" asked Dean, pointing at the smaller of the two slides. The huge spiral slide was much bigger than Cas, which intimidated Dean.

"Of course." Castiel started walking over to the slide, and let Dean's hand go. "I will stand here and observe," he said, not wanting to leave him. He knew Dean Winchester was still wanted by demons, and him being a child would make him an easier target.

Dean giggled, and ran over to climb up the stone steps. "WATCH! WATCH ME, CASHTUL! WATCH!" he yelled, sitting at the top.

"I am watching," Castiel reassured him with a nod.

Dean let go of the slide, and slid down with his little arms in the air, screaming happily. "WEEEEEEEEE!" He made it to the end, and ran over to Cas. "You see? You see, Cashtul? Deanie go swide, and... and go WEEEEEE!" he rambled happily, bouncing in his excitement, making Castiel smile again.

"I saw, Dean. It looked like a lot of fun."

Dean giggled again, and ran back to the slide. After three more goes, he ran back over to his friend. "Come Cashtul," he said, pulling on Castiel's hand again. "Come swide."

Frowning, Castiel allowed himself to be pulled over to the metal steps of the bigger slide. "Dean, I am not a child."

"But... but it wight big. I scared," Dean whispered, watching a young mum slide down with her son. "Pees come."

Castiel looked down at the frightened expression on the little freckled face, then back up at the huge purple slide. "Very well. I shall accompany you down the slide."

"Um... What?" asked the little boy, confused at the big words the angel always used.

"I will come down the slide with you."

"YAY! Fank you Cashtul," giggled Dean, clapping his hands in delight.

"You are very welcome, Dean."

It was Dean's turn on the huge slide next, and as promised Castiel picked Dean up, and carefully sat at the top with him on his knee, like he had seen the young mum do. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," nodded Dean, biting his lip as Castiel's arms wrapped around him. He leaned back against the angel's chest, and grabbed one of his hands with both of his when they began the long slide down.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" he squealed happily, his fear completely gone, making Castiel laugh with him. This slide was a lot longer than the other one, but Dean loved it even more.

Once they reached the bottom, Dean was giggling uncontrollably. "Dat woads funny."

"It was," agreed Castiel, surprised at how fun it was. "What would you like to play on next?"

"Erm..." Dean looked around, and saw the roundabout. "Oooh. Go dat," he pointed, and took off running.

"Dean, wait," said Cas, running after him, he wasn't letting the little boy out of his sight.

Dean ran to the roundabout, and stood waiting for his friend. "Funny Cashtul," he said, pointing at the trench coat, which was flying out behind him as he ran. "Batman."

The angel came to a stop in-front of Dean, a confused expression crossing his face, wondering what a bat man was.

Dean tried to climb up onto the roundabout, but he was too small. "Hewp me," he said, holding his arms up.

"Okay." Cas lifted him, and sat him on the seat. After making sure Dean was seated, he checked the ride over to see how it worked. He grabbed the bar and gave a little tug, but it didn't move, so he turned his hand slightly, nodding in satisfaction when it turned too.

"Okay, I understand how this works. Hold onto the bar, it is ideal for safety."

"Awight." Dean's little hands held tightly to the bar as Castiel moved his hand in a circular motion, and the ride started moving slowly on its own.

Dean kicked his legs, giggling once again. "DEANIE GO AWOUND, CASHTUL! WOOK!"

Castiel smiled, the sound of the child's laughter was like music to him, and he cherished the sound of Dean Winchester laughing and smiling like that, since the older version didn't do much of either.

The roundabout was so much fun that Dean played on it for fifteen minutes, before deciding he wanted to play on something else.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Dean and Castiel were on the seesaw. Dean thought it was funny how the angel once again made it move on its own, so they could go up and down without moving their legs.<p>

Dean was swinging and kicking his little legs as he looked around the park to see what else he could play on. "Cashtul Cashtul, pway dat pees?" he asked, pointing at the huge climbing frame in the middle of the park.

"Okay." Castiel stopped the movement of the seesaw before he climbed off, and went to help the little boy.

After Castiel let him off, Dean ran over to the climbing frame.

"Dean, be careful. Make sure you don't fall off."

"Awight Cashtul. Deanie bwave," Dean told him, climbing up to the middle platform, and waving. "See?"

Castiel smiled and waved back. "I will stand right here, in-case you need my assistance," he told him, standing as close to the climbing frame as he could. For some reason, he felt even more protective of Dean while he was a child.

Dean grinned, and went to climb up the other section, which would take him up higher. Reaching the top, he looked down, and gasped when he realised this was even bigger than the angel. "YAAAAAAY! DEANIE BIG GIANT!"

"You sure are high. But be very careful up there," repeated Castiel, feeling like a worried parent.

A seven year old came over to Dean, and smiled. "You're a very good climber. Really little boys and girls don't climb this high."

"I bwave Deanie," Dean told the older boy, blushing slightly. He giggled, and walked back to the edge to climb back down, but he was so busy talking to the other boy that he lost his footing, and was sent falling.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"DEAN!" yelled Castiel, running as fast as he could to the other side where the tiny Winchester disappeared over the edge.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**More fun with little Dean and his new friend Castiel.  
><strong>

Ignoring the screams of other children and their parents Castiel ran, his trench coat flying behind him, making him look like a superhero. He reached the other side, and skidded to his knees, holding his arms out just before Dean fell into them.

"Dean? Are you alright?" asked Castiel when he saw Dean's eyes were closed. He adjusted the little boy, so he was laying comfortably in his arms, then checked his pulse. Feeling the strong beat against his fingertips, he ran his free hand over the little body to check for injuries. "Dean, can you hear me?"

The other people in the park rushed over, some of the children were crying, but Castiel didn't notice; his full attention was on the little boy. "Dean."

Laying cradled in Castiel's arms with his eyes scrunched shut, Dean cautiously opened them to see Castiel looking worriedly down at him, a panicked look in the blue eyes. "Cashtul?" he asked, sitting up and looking around, shaking in shock. "You catched me?"

"Of course I caught you. I could not stand by and watch as you plummeted to the ground," said Castiel, still looking worried. "Are you injured? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Erm... No." The little face crumpled, and he burst into tears. "SCARED!" he cried, hiding his face against the angel's shoulder.

"It's alright," soothed Castiel, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Dean's little back while he made comforting noises. The poor kid had such a fright.

"Oh my god," cried one of the mums. "Is he alright?"

"I am not god, but yes he is fine," answered Castiel, standing up with a crying Dean in his protective arms. He pulled his trench coat closed to wrap around them both, to keep the little boy safe, and warm. "He is unharmed, but scared."

"Oh good. You're a hero, you know," she said, placing her hand on the angel's shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, the poor thing could've been seriously hurt, or worse."

"There is nothing worse than Dean Winchester being injured," Cas told her, not understanding that worse meant death. "I have been appointed his guardian angel. It is my responsibility to look after him, it is a job I take very seriously."

"Er... Okay," said the young woman, staring at Castiel, before walking away. The guy might be a hero for saving the small boy, but he was weird.

"It's alright Dean," whispered Castiel, rocking from side to side gently. "I will keep you safe."

Several minutes later, Dean stopped sobbing, and wiped his tears with one tiny fist. He lifted his head, and looked around, surprised when he saw all the people surrounding them. "Um..." he mumbled, placing his fingers in his mouth, looking adorably shy.

"There is no need to be afraid. I will not let any harm come to you. Would you like me to take you home to Sam?"

"Noooooo. Want pway park," Dean told him, bouncing in his arms, and tugging on the tie. The huge puppy dog eyes were out in full force, the tears making it even more impossible to say no. "Peeeees Cashtul."

"Very well. Would you like to play on those?" he asked, pointing over to the swings.

"SWIIIIINGS!" yelled Dean, giggling and clapping. "Yes pees. Woves swing."

"Okay." Cas took a step forward, but noticed they were still surrounded. "May we pass?"

When they made sure the little boy really was alright, the group separated and went back to playing.

After the huge fright, Castiel carried Dean over to the toddler swings. He looked down to see Dean was staring at him in awe. "Are you alright?"

"You's catched me," repeated Dean, his green eyes huge, and still swimming with tears.

"I will always catch you when you fall, Dean Winchester," Castiel told him, wiping his tear-streaked cheeks. When they got to their destination, Cas lowered him to the ground, and looked around at the two other children on the swings, and saw you just placed the child in the seat and pushed them.

Castiel gave the swing a push, but he pushed a little too violently. Luckily, the little boy wasn't sitting in the swing, otherwise Dean would have been catapulted into space.

"Push gently," the blond woman next to him said, before demonstrating with her own daughter.

"Oh. Thank you." Castiel nodded, and lifted Dean to sit him in the seat. After making sure Dean's legs came through the holes, he walked behind and gently pushed the swing.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" screamed Dean, giggling in delight. "AGAIN AGAIN! HIGH CASHTUL HIGH!"

Smiling slightly, the angel did as asked, and pushed the swing again. It warmed his heart to hear Dean laugh like that. He enjoyed seeing Dean like this, so happy and innocent.

Dean's breath caught when he looked up, and saw something beautiful flying high above him. "Wook Cashtul. Butfy," he said, pointing up at the sky. "Go high wike butfy?"

"I cannot push you up into the sky, Dean."

"Butfy pwetty. Twy catch it," said Dean, holding his arms out as Cas pushed him forward again. "Oh no. Not catched it."

Castiel smiled, and watched the adorable, innocent child. He whispered something under his breath, and suddenly the butterfly flew over and onto his finger. The angel stopped the swing for a few seconds, and knelt beside Dean. "There you go."

"WOW!" yelled Dean excitedly when the big purple and black butterfly flew from Castiel's hand, and hovered in-front of him. He held out both his tiny hands, and gasped when it flew into them. "CASHTUL! BUTFY FWIEND!"

"Yes. I see him, Dean. I think he likes you." Castiel stood back up, and continued pushing the swing.

"Oooh," Dean squealed in delight, his whole little face lighting up with the biggest smile when the butterfly flew onto his little freckled nose. "WOOK!"

Cas continued watching the happy little version of Dean and the butterfly.

The beautiful butterfly flew from Dean's nose, but started flying around him. Dean waved his arms, trying to catch it again, but it continued circling him.

* * *

><p>Almost half an hour later, Dean was still on the swing, giggling and bouncing in his excitement. He really loved playing on the swings.<p>

He gasped when he heard the familiar music approaching. "ICE CEEM!" he yelled, turning to see the van stop right outside the park. "CASHTUL! ICE CEEM!"

Castiel stopped pushing, and turned to look at what Dean was yelling about. He watched some of the children and their parents walked out of the park and over to the van.

"I do not think my vessel has the currency to buy ice cream," he told the little boy, patting down his trench coat.

Dean stared at Castiel with his huge green eyes. "What?"

"I cannot buy you an ice cream. I do not have the..."

The blond woman from earlier handed the angel five dollars, and smiled at him. "Buy the little sweetheart an ice cream, he deserves it after the scare he had earlier."

"Thank you very much," said Castiel, reluctantly taking the money. "Come on Dean, let's get you an ice cream." He reached over, and lifted Dean out of the swing, and into his arms.

"Fank you," said Dean, throwing his arms around Castiel's neck. He looked behind him, and gasped when he saw the butterfly following them. "Wook. He wike ice ceem awell."

Cas smiled, and stood in line to wait until he could give his order.

Instead of being bored waiting, Dean continued playing with his new winged friend, giggling whenever it came close to him. It landed on Castiel's cheek, which made Dean point at him and laugh. "Wook Cashtul."

"I have made a friend."

Dean blew into Castiel's face, and the butterfly took off again, but flew around the two. "Butfy butfy pwetty pwetty butfy," he sang, bouncing up and down, waving his arms.

When it was their turn, the ice cream man raised his eyebrows when he saw the little blond boy with the butterfly in his hair. "Er... What will it be?"

"I will have an ice cream please," said Cas, waving the money around.

"Yeah, but what kind? We've got all kinds," said the guy, gesturing to the pictures beside him.

Castiel's eyes went wide when he saw the huge selection. "Dean, what would you like?"

"Um..." Dean's big eyes searched the pictures, and landed on the one covered in chocolate and sprinkles. "Dat. And Cashtul awell."

"I do not require sustenance." At the confused look on Dean's face, he rephrased it. "I do not need food."

"But... but it ice ceem. It yummy," Dean told him, using the puppy dog eyes.

Not able to say no, Castiel agreed. "Very well. We will have two of those chocolate ones please."

"Coming right up," said the ice cream man, grabbing two cones.

Two minutes later, the little boy and the angel both had ice creams, and were walking over to the benches across the street.

Castiel lowered Dean onto the bench, and sat beside him, licking some of the chocolate. When he looked down, it was to see Dean's lower face already covered in the ice cream.

"This is surprisingly nice," Castiel said, taking another bite. As he licked his ice cream, the angel looked up and watched the clouds.

"Mmmm," agreed Dean, happily licking his ice cream. He gasped when the butterfly landed on the chocolate and sprinkles. "Noooo. Deanie ice ceem. CASHTUL!"

Castiel held out his hand, and the butterfly immediately flew onto his fingers. "Fly home."

Dean's eyes went wide when it flew in-front of him, wings fluttering like it was saying goodbye, then took off into the sky. "Wow."

A minute later, Castiel felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Dean sticking his tongue out, which was covered in ice cream. Closing his mouth again, Dean smiled up at him, his little nose scrunched up adorably.

Smiling back, the angel went back to eating his ice cream.

After the two of them finished, Castiel searched his trench coat to see if he had a handkerchief to wipe Dean's ice cream covered face.

"Ah-ha." Finally finding one, he reached over, and cleaned the mess from Dean's cheeks and nose gently, revealing his freckles. "There you go. I can see you now."

Face clean, Dean stood on his seat, and kissed Castiel's nose. "Fank you, Cashtul," he said, giving him another hug.

Surprised at the sudden hug, Cas wrapped his arms around the tiny boy in return. "I only removed the ice cream from your face. That is no reason to kiss me."

Dean giggled, he liked how strange Castiel was, it was funny. "Want see Sammy."

"Okay." Castiel stood with Dean, not caring that people were around, and disappeared in a flutter of wings.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door brought Sam out of a light sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and went to answer it, to see the angel and his little brother standing there.<p>

"So you finally decided to learn what a door is," was Sam's greeting.

"SAMMY!" cheered Dean, holding his arms out.

"Come here you. I've missed you so much," said Sam, giving him a big squeeze.

"Miss you awell. Woves you woads and woads."

"Love you too, little man." Sam looked at the angel, and laughed. "I'll take a guess, and say you had ice cream."

"How do you know that?" asked Cas, coming in, and following Sam into Bobby's living room.

"You have some in your hair." Sitting on the couch, Sam pulled away and looked down at Dean. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Woads and woads funny. Me and Cashtul go swide, and I cwimb wight high... den Cashtul maked me go awound..."

Sam listened with a little smile as Dean spoke, waving his little arms around excitedly.

"...Den Um... I go swing, and see'd butfy, he my fwiend. Cashtul buyed me ice ceem."

"Really? Wow. It sounds like you had the best fun ever."

Dean giggled, and nodded. "Has dwink pees, Sammy?"

"Of course you can. It sounds like you had a very busy day," said Sam, sitting Dean down on the floor which was still covered in toys, before getting up and going to the kitchen.

Dean grabbed Hugsy, and gave him a hug. "Fank you Hugsy. Dat bestest hug ever and ever. Come Cashtul."

Castiel sat beside the little boy, crossing his legs.

"HUGSY HUG!" Dean shouted, sitting on Castiel's knee, and tickling his face with his teddy. "GOTS YOU!"

"Is everything alright?" asked Sam, coming back in with Dean's drink.

"Sam, I am getting attacked by a fluffy bear," Castiel told him in his usual serious way which made Sam laugh. He grabbed another of Dean's bears, and started tickling the little boy back.

"Oh no," cried Dean happily as the angel tickled him with Bobo. "TICKWES!" He fell backwards across the angels lap, giggling hysterically.

Lifting up Dean's t-shirt, Cas tickled the little boys sides with the teddy, earning more squeals and laughs.

"HE-HEWP ME... HUGSY!" Dean cried, waving his teddy around, trying to reach the angels face.

Castiel smiled when Dean's bear tickled his nose. "I will get you for that, Dean Winchester."

"Take off his shoes and socks," Sam told him in a loud whisper. "He has really ticklish feet."

Castiel nodded, and used his free hand to do as Sam said. Running Bobo the fluffy bear over the tiny feet caused Dean to fall away from Castiel, and roll around the floor, face red as tears streamed down his cheeks, shrieking with laughter.

Sam watched the teddy bear tickle fight, his heart warming in his chest. The sight of Dean laughing so freely caused him and Cas to laugh along with him.

"G-G-GET CASHTUL, H-HUG-HUGSY!" laughed Dean, waving the bear as he tried to get him back.

Eventually the two stopped with the tickle fight, and sat back up. "Fank you," said Dean, taking the drink Sam was holding for him. He really needed a drink after all the laughing.

"That was very enjoyable," said Castiel, straightening his suit and trench coat.

After Dean finished his drink, he gave the teddy to his friend, and crawled over to his colourful building blocks, which he had played with earlier. "Come. Pway dis."

Cas watched Dean start building a wall, and sat closer to him, still holding Hugsy. He grabbed a handful of blocks, which he piled on top of Deans to make a tower.

As they worked, Dean scrunched up his shoulders, and grinned at Cas, making the angel smile back at him.

None of them noticed the flash of the camera as Sam took some pictures of the two playing together. The sight was just too cute.

"Woves you Cashtul," said Dean, tugging on the sleeve of the trench coat.

"I am very fond of you too, Dean."

"Um... What dat mean?"

"It means he loves you too."

"Ooooooh. Cashtul woves Deanie?" said Dean, standing up, and kissing Cas on the cheek. Afterwards, he sat back down, and continued building.

Dean clapped when they used all of the blocks, and grabbed his car. "Make go bwum bwum," he demanded, holding it up to the angel.

"Okay." Castiel placed the car in-front of him, and moved his hand, so the car drove in a circle around the tower of multi-coloured blocks.

"Yay," cheered Dean, grabbing Hugsy. The two got up, and chased the car again, making Sam laugh.

"GET CAR HUGSY!" yelled Dean, running around the living room, laughing.

* * *

><p>After awhile, Dean ran and hid behind the tower of blocks.<p>

"Oh no. Where is Dean?" asked Castiel.

Too adorable for words is the phrase which came to mind when Dean and Hugsy peeked around the blocks.

"There you are," said Sam, joining in the game of hide and seek.

Dean giggled, and hid again. This time, the two appeared on the other side of the blocks. "BOOO! Say boo Hugsy."

"Hewwo," said Dean, making Hugsy jump up and down as he 'spoke'. The two ducked back behind the blocks, hiding once more.

"We seem to have lost Dean again," said Castiel with a sigh. Jimmy's memories supplied the knowledge of how to play this game, which he had played with his daughter.

"Deanie hide. Dis funny," he whispered to Hugsy.

Castiel closed his eyes, and disappeared. Sam frowned and looked around, wondering where the angel had gone.

Dean screamed and laughed when Castiel suddenly appeared beside him, joining in. "We hide seeks."

A grin formed on Sam's face as he shook his head fondly. "I guess I have to look for my Deanie and his friend Castiel," he said, standing up and looking around. "Are they on the couch? No. Are they behind the curtain? No."

"Sammy not finds Deanie and Cashtul," Dean whispered to Cas.

Sam looked around the whole living room, before looking behind the big tower of blocks. "There you are. Found you."

"You did indeed," agreed Castiel with a nod. He looked down at Dean to see the little boy was holding his bear up in-front of his face and hiding behind it. Cas looked up at Sam, and saw he was smiling.

"Aw. Cute. Oh dear. I've found Castiel, but I still can't find Deanie. Can you see him, Castiel?"

"No, I cannot. We should look some more," said the angel, standing up.

The two ignored the giggling coming from behind the bear, and sat back where they were to wait for Dean to come out. They didn't have to wait long.

"CWASH!" The tiny Winchester and his teddy bear came crashing through the tower. The bright coloured blocks fell on and around his big brother and his best friend.

"Oh. There you are," said Sam with a surprised expression. "We looked everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"Deanie hided." Bursting into giggles, Dean started jumping up and down with his bear. "YAAAAAAAAAY!"

Castiel and Sam watched little Dean laughing and having fun with his teddy.

'This is what Dean Winchesters childhood should have been like,' thought Cas. Even though he knew it couldn't last, the angel was glad he was around to see it before the cure was found.

* * *

><p>Later Dean was tired, so he climbed up onto the couch, and laid down in Castiel's arms. "Deanie seepy."<p>

Cas stripped off his trench coat, and gently placed it over Dean, who was looking up at him through sleepy eyes. "Sleep Dean. You have had a very eventful day," he whispered, running his fingers through the soft long hair.

Dean closed his eyes, and placed his thumb in his mouth. "Mmmm. Nighty night Cashtul."

"Goodnight Dean. Angels are watching over you," said Castiel, repeating what he knew Mary Winchester said to her beloved son.

"Woves you Cashtul and Sammy," said Dean, snuggling into the warm coat, and falling asleep in the arms of the angel.

***The end***

**Hope you like**


End file.
